The present disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides for securement of lines to well sand control screens.
It is sometimes advantageous to install a line along with a sand control screen in a subterranean well. For example, the line could include an optical fiber for measuring distributed temperature along the screen, an electrical conductor for transmitting command and/or control signals between remote locations, etc.
However, a wellbore is a hazardous environment for lines, and so various means have been devised for protecting the lines. When a line is installed along with a tubular string, means are also provided for securing the line to the tubular string.
Unfortunately, these prior protecting and securing means suffer from various deficiencies. For example, where spaced apart clamps are used to secure the line to the tubular string, the line is left exposed between the clamps. Where a tube is provided along the tubular string in which to install the line, installation becomes very difficult, because the line must be fed through the tube while the tubular string is being connected and installed through a rig floor.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art of securing lines to tubular strings.